After the First Wizarding War
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: The Black sisters after the first downfall of Voldemort. One is nervous, one is relieved and one is plotting her next move.


**AN: I was thinking how would the Black sisters have reacted to the first downfall of Voldemort, going from youngest, Narcissa, to the oldest, Bellatrix.**

_**Narcissa Malfoy**_

The Malfoy breakfast table was silent, apart from the sound of Draco laughing as he sat in his high chair, smearing his breakfast into his hair. Normally Narcissa would have stopped this but she and Lucius were staring dumbstruck at the front page of the _Prophet._ The Dark Lord had been defeated. By a baby the same age as Draco. A boy called Harry Potter and who was now dubbed The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"What do we do?" Lucius asked. For once, he had no answers. Narcissa thought for a moment and glanced at her arm. The smooth pale skin was untainted. She had never taken a Dark Mark but Lucius and Bellatrix had. That meant that they were in even more danger of going to Azkaban than they had been before.

"Mamma 'ook! Me peety!" Draco grinned, his white blond hair stuck with porridge. Narcissa smiled at her son. He was so young, so innocent. He didn't deserve to grow up without a father. He needed to have a safe and happy childhood; free from the dangers of the war. It was her duty as a mother to ensure that; no matter what the cost.

"You need to claim you were hoodwinked. Under the Imperius curse. Do it soon, before the Aurors come. Do it for him Lucius." Narcissa said, walking over to Draco. Lucius nodded and Disapparated.

"Everything will be alright now Draco. You're safe." Narcissa promised as she tickled Draco and went to wash him.

_**Andromeda Tonks**_

It was three in the morning when Andromeda was shook on the shoulder. She moaned and rolled over.

"Wake up Dromeda. You-Know-Who's gone! It's over!" her Auror husband Ted exclaimed, bouncing on his heels. Andromeda sat bolt upright.

"What? How?" she asked.

"That's the thing. Nobody knows. He killed Lily and James Potter and tried to kill their son, Harry. But the boy lived. Somehow the curse rebounded on You-Know-Who and he's gone!" Ted explained.

"Thank the lord." Andromeda said and jumped out of bed. She went into her daughter's bedroom as the realisation of what Ted said sank in. The dark days of war were over. They were free! Andromeda picked up her nine year old daughter and began dancing round the dark room with her.

"Mummy? Was goin' on?" Nymphadora asked sleepily.

"Mummy's very happy. Happy as can be, pet. The war is over!" Andromeda replied.

"That's good." Nymphadora yawned and fell back asleep. Ted took her and tucked her back into bed and hugged his wife. They walked downstairs and despite it being the middle of the night, poured themselves a celebratory glass of Firewhisky each and held up their glasses.

"Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived."

_**Bellatrix Lestrange.**_

"How is this possible? How did a baby defeat the Dark Lord?"

"Look at that traitor Malfoy. Claiming he'd been bloody hoodwinked!"

"What the hell do we do?"

Bellatrix Lestrange ran her hand over her wand as she paced. Her mind was rushing. The past two days the Wizarding world was buzzing with the news of the Dark Lord's downfall. Mudbloods and Blood-Traitors were treating this baby brat as the greatest hero of all time. Bellatrix was ignorant to her husband, brother-in-law and the Crouch kid as she remembered something. Before he had gone to Godric's Hollow; he had ordered them to 'take care' of Frank and Alice Longbottom; a pair of Aurors. They must know something.

"Shut it!" Bellatrix shouted and the men fell silent. "I don't know how that filthy half-blood defeated the Dark Lord and for the moment I don't care. We shall find the Dark Lord. Then Malfoy and those other traitors will get just what they deserve."

"And how do we do that?" Crouch asked.

"Simple. The Longbottom's must know something. We'll simply… pay them a visit." Bellatrix replied with a wicked smile which was mirrored on the men's faces as they Disapparated.


End file.
